Feelings
by Rajin709
Summary: Rajin ( Raw- Jen ) can't stop thinking about his Lucario, Luca. Knowing something is bothering her trainer, Luca decides to figure it out. This is my first story so i hope you enjoy it. One-Shot F LucarioXM OC Trainer. I don't own pokémon in any way.


Rajin looked at the Lucario walking beside him. '_She's so beautiful'_ he thought.

The way she walked, how she moved her tail in motion to her steps, the slight rock to her hips, everything about her greatly appealed to him. Of course that's not all there is to it. She was his first Pokémon. He had raised her from an egg. So of course he would harbor some feelings for her. The question is, does she?

Luca, sensing his change in aura, looked at him curiously. She watched as his blond hair blew around in the breeze and how his forest green eyes would occasionally look at her and quickly looking back towards the path. He was the most handsome thing she had ever seen, but she pushed those thoughts away, he was a human and she a Pokémon it simply couldn't be. Wondering what was wrong, she pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, effectively getting his attention.

"Yes, Luca?" He said, looking at his beloved Pokémon.

She just gave him a curious expression, but he knew what she meant. Since she couldn't speak he had to learn to read her facial expressions, which considering the amount of time they had been together, wasn't hard.

"I'm fine Luca, it's nothing." He said to her.

Luca, of course knew better. She could tell when her trainer was thinking hard. He always furrowed his brow and put his fist up to his mouth. So she wasn't giving up. She sent him an annoyed expression. Rajin knowing better than to make her upset answered.

"I was just thinking about how long we've been together and how fun its been being with you Luca." He smiled warmly at her, as he pet Luca on her head. Luca enjoying his touch, pushed in to his hand, deciding to leave it at that.

Later that day, as they we're setting up camp. Rajin kept stealing glances at Luca as she gathered wood for the fire. How the sun on her fur made her glow, and when she bent over too pick up wood… He slapped himself. '_Stop_' He reminded himself. '_You know this is wrong_.' Deny as he might though, he couldn't keep those feelings out of him.

Luca, sensing his aura change again, decided to dig deeper in to what he was thinking. Putting down her wood in the place they had picked for the fire, she walked up to him and put her paw on his shoulder.

Rajin turned his attention from the tent he was pitching and look at Luca, who was giving him the same expression she gave him earlier that day. Knowing that she wouldn't be blown off as easily as earlier came up with the best excuse he could.

"It's nothing." He said.

Luca wasn't going to be blown off that easily, she knew her beloved trainer was troubled by something and she knew it had to do with her. She could tell by the looks he gave her. She was going to get to the bottom off this.

Before he realized what was happening he was pulled to the ground and was sprawled on his back and before he could get up Luca sat on top of him legs to either side of him and her paws pressed firmly on his shoulders. Effectively pinning him down.

"W-what's gotten into you girl." Stuttered a shocked Rajin.

Luca growled in response. She wasn't going to let him up until he told her what was really wrong. Rajin, knowing by her expression that she wasn't going to let him up until she got what she wanted had no choice but to spill it.

'_It's now or never.__'_ He thought.

"Fine" He finally replied, eliciting a grin from Luca.

"It's just that, ever since the day we set off on this journey 3 years ago, I've had these feelings." He confessed. "About you. Luca… I-I love you."

Luca's eyes widened as she realized what he said was a confession. She could barely contain her happiness. Her beloved trainer, the person she had loved since she had first hatched loved her the same way she did. She knew what she was supposed to do at this point but she couldn't kiss like humans did. So she did the next best thing. She leaned forward and licked him right on the lips.

This time it was Rajins turn to be surprised. Luca had just given him the equivalent of a kiss. He stared into her eyes. He could see the love for him filling her beautiful eyes. She laid her head on his chest and hummed. Knowing that Luca returned his feelings, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I love you, Luca."

Luca barked happily in response.


End file.
